ONLY HUMAN
by ARCHANGEMON
Summary: reality hits the titan tower full force when there leader falls in battle now they must wait and see if robin will win the fight that will determine if he lives or dies RARO PARING thanks to the beta CHAP 11 NOW UP ! I do apologize for the long wait
1. Default Chapter

**ONLY HUMAN **

**CHAPTER TWO **

**" HIGH STAKES "**

**The titan tower's internal defense grid had been activated. As always the titans responded by rushing to the scene of the incident. This time the incident was a full scale assault on the tower.**

**Unlike that of the previous week this one included Slade himself. As each of them rushed to intercept the battle they found a surprise awaiting them this time. The drones were ready along side Terra they took the upper hand.**

**Terra had done her home work on them. Analyzing there weaknesses and exploiting them to there best. Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Star Fire did their best but were soon down and out.**

**An emp charge disrupted Cyborg leaving him shut down. A simple light blast combine with a stunned grenade gave the drones enough time to disable Star Fire and bind her with titanium shackles.**

**Beast Boy went down when Terra slammed a huge bolder to him sending him to the ground. Raven did her best and took out half of the drones by herself.**

**"Raven help Star I'll distract them!"**

**"But."**

**"Do it!"**

**She knew he wouldn't be able to take on half of the army of drones plus Slade and Terra but he did. She saw something she had never seen before. Robin was angry and he was unleashing every thing he had.**

**Raven rushed toward Star blowing and slamming drones left and right. She reached the tamaraninan girl and undid her bindings. Looking back at the battle she noticed Robin was exhausted.**

**"We must help him!"**

**"Agreed but how."**

**Looking around them they noticed they had to battle a half a dozen drones just to reach the battle sight of robin. Robin's arsenal was running empty and he knew it but he couldn't just give up. The picture of Slade smirking behind his mask was enough to push him to try harder.**

**"Come now Robin is that your best?"**

**"Yeah Robin come on I thought you were tough."**

**Terra's taunting only made him get angrier. Beast Boy now covered in some form of glue glared at the two villains who taunted his friend. Robin's battle torn costume made Beast Boy's blood boil.**

**Robin was doing his best distracting them. It was all he could do until the others could some how get to him. Raven, Beast Boy, and Star Fire noticed the fear. The sheer despair of not being able to do something for their friends.**

**Robin was desperate. He wished he had powers. He wish he had more strength because with each punch and kick he was weakening. Looking throughout the drones he noticed a bolder heading his way.**

**"Robin!" **

**He noticed but thanked Beast Boy for the heads up. He managed to jump out of the way only to be caught by Slade's laser blast burning his solder and sending him to the ground.**

**"Only human what a shame."**

**Standing up he reached for his utility belt he pulled three gas capsules shattering them on the ground. He smiled as the smoke concealed him and so he acted.**

**"Terra get the smoke cleared out now!"**

**"Yeah and how do I AHHHHH!"**

**The small round object connected with its target making the girl fall to the ground hard. Slade looked back at the cloud of smoke but couldn't see past it. All he heard were noises.**

**Beast Boy, Raven, and Star Fire noticed that Slade was afraid.**

**"Beast Boy!"**

**"Help me out of this will ya."**

**Star Fire rushed toward her friend and began to free him while Raven kept them covered. The drone army was almost gone and thanks to Robin Slade was to distracted to notice. The titans stooped there actions as the smoke began to clear.**

**Their eyes widen and Slade took a step back. Robin stood there leaning on his steel Bo staff. He was battered, bruised, bleeding, cut, and panting for air but the drones were all down he smirked at Slade.**

**"Your a fool Robin. You made this to easy for me. It will be no fun finishing you off in your state."**

**"Actually."**

**Beast Boy's voice rang out and Slade looked behind him.**

**"He doesn't need to."**

**Star Fire's green eyes glowed with anger.**

**"That's our job."**

**Raven's powers were unleashed and the day turned to night.**

**Slade turned to Robin who smirked and feel on his knees. The titans made an all out assault on the so call criminal mind called Slade. Unfortunately he ran away along side Terra.**

**"Let's go after him!"**

**"Yes let us follow him."**

**"No we have more important things to deal with."**

**Beast Boy was about to reply but Star Fire beat him to the punch. She walked toward Raven rage still in her.**

**"He has brought disaster to our home and has injured our friend we must."**

**"We must aid our friend!"**

**Raven's out burst of anger pushed Star Fire back a few feet much to their surprise. Raven just closed her eyes and walked toward Robin. The battered leader was barely breathing.**

**"You ok?"**

**She knelt in front of him. Slowly he reached out and touched her face much to the surprise of the dark girl.**

**"H-how are the others? I ...before all this I wanted."**

**Those words and his emotions opened up to her his mind. His every experience his very being opened up to her revealing himself fully and expressing his greatest secret to her. She stood up in shock and took a few steps away from him.**

**Star Fire looked at the girl who held her head in frustration. The realization dawning on her that Robin was the adoptive son of Bruce Wayne and their leader.**

**To Be Continued**


	2. 02

**ONLY HUMAN **

**CHAPTER TWO **

**"Emotional"**

**Raven looked at her friends. They were different each in there own way. One was half machine, another was a changeling, Star fire was an alien and yet they all had something in common. They all had special abilities.**

**Star fire shot star bolts, had enhanced strength, along with super physiology. Same with Beast Boy and Cyborg. She herself was no different. She had powers and demonic enhanced senses.**

**They all had something in common and yet one did not. **

**He was a human, normal mortal, and weak compared to them. Yet, he was their leader since she arrived at the Titans' Tower. She had been wondering why, the question plagued her mind.**

**Why was a human the leader of a team of super power beings? She could never understand this and yet now looking at the bed in front of her. His body laying there bathered and broken she knew why.**

**The memories jumped at her with such vivid detail it made her angry. She took deep breaths and calmed herself. Emotions were something she did not do. Yet, here she was watching him, worrying about him.**

**"I came to talk to you... I-iknow its stupid. I mean... you are lying there dying and I chose this time to tell you something I should of said long ago. Its just, I'm so"**

**"Angry?"**

**Turning around she noticed Cyborg in the door looking at her. His gaze shifted from her to Robin. He walked silently toward them and checks the monitors.**

**"How is he?"**

**"Stable for now. You sure you can't help him?"**

**"In the state I'm in. I'm in no position to help."**

**A vase blew up in the counter of the room. Cyborg nods the incident had thrown every one for a loop. Beast Boy is quiet and moping around. Star fire went off somewhere. The bottom line was they were all afraid.**

**"We should of done more."**

**"Raven don't start."**

**"He is only human. We should of."**

**"I said not now!"**

**Cyborg's voice raised more than he intended it to but he was frustrated as hell. All of them were each trying to find whom to blame but the truth was this was to be expected. He just wished he could have seen it sooner.**

**"Look I'm."**

**"We're all on edge I understand."**

**"Look Raven he is human. He doesn't have special powers or abilities. All he has is his will and determination to keep going. To do his best to be better than the best."**

**"He is a fighter. Yet I feel this fight."**

**"You know I envy him."**

**Raven looked surprised and then noticed Cyborg's sad look and waited for the rest. He had purposely cut her off because he did not want to hear what she was going to say.**

**"Why?"**

**"Because he is human, normal. They don't look at him like some freak. He can just take his costume off and be normal you know."**

**"I have learned much from him. This last incident has just proved to me how vulnerable we all are and how strong he is even with out superpowers."**

**Cyborg nodded and walked away from the room. Raven walked beside the bed and sat down on one of the chairs. Reaching slowly, she took his hands in hers.**

**"I wanted to thank you. I. Robin you showed me something the titans never could . You let me take a look into your deepest emotions. Let me see the real you."**

**She closed her eyes and squeezed his hand in frustration. Even with him, unconscious she found it difficult to talk to him and to express herself as another vase broke.**

**"I need to tell you."**

**The door hissed opened as she looked at the shadow of the figure and closed her eyes. She did not want this. She didn't need this right now.**

**"Raven?"**

**"Hello Star fire."**

**"Care to explain."**

**To Be Continued**


	3. 3

ONLY HUMAN

CHAPTER THREE

" NOT THE RIGHT TIME "

She had a glare on her face but Raven understood. Starfire's emotions were not better than hers were. She was all over the place more so than her with out the lack of control she had. Starfire was exploding at everyone much to the annoyance of Raven. A few minutes later and this would have been avoided.

**" not here star fire ..lets go outside "**

The alien followed the half demon out side to the hall. Once their Raven turned and faced the annoyed Starfire. She took a deep breath and calmed herself. Her emotional state was off balance something she didn't like.

**"Starfire please not now."**

**" Did I interrupt something?"**

**"I'm...I'm worried about him I." Look I never felt like this before. I never felt concern for some one. I never thought I. He seem so strong and now we might lose him."**

Raven closed her eyes and looked away. Starfire lowered her eyes. This was not the time to be acting jealous of her friend. They all cared for one another and right now they needed each other. She placed a hand on Raven's shoulders and smiled sadly

**"I am sorry friend I should of."**

**" I just don't know how I feel Star its so hard."**

**"I know."**

Robin's friendship towards her reminded her that for all she ever got was just that friendship. She was more than grateful towards him wiping her tears away. Star smiled at Raven and took in a deep breath.

**"He shared something with you did he not? Thanks to your powers you were able to know more about him."**

**"Yes."**

**"Then you must know that he has been hurt more than any human both physically and emotional. He is strong, have faith Raven."**

Raven fell silent and looked at Starfire who gave Raven a friendly smile. Raven smiled slightly.

**"I-i will try..... and do my best."**

**"That is all that he wants and all that I ask."**

Raven nodded and Starfire floated away. She was about to walk inside the room when Beast Boy appeared in the hallway and smiled at her. She looked at the green teen and noticed how tired he was.

**"You should get some sleep."**

**" I... can't sleep." I close my eyes and see her taunting him, humiliating him.I never thought.**

**"We didn't know."**

**"I know but its hard.to think Robin almost died Raven, he could still."**

**"No he won't." "He can't."**

The light bulls on the hallway exploded. All was left was a dark hallway and a silent sob that escaped Raven's throat. Beast Boy stepped closer and both cried.

**" He'll make it."**

**"I hope so."**

They left the hallway and walked towards the living room. Cyborg was still repairing some of his systems while Starfire watched the security cameras. The tower was damaged and the defenses minimal. Another strike and they didn't know if they would be able to fend them off.

**"Robin was not the only one who suffered here."**

**"Yeah I noticed."**

Cyborg looked at his friends and saw nothing but exhaustion on their faces. Each was tired and hurt. Raven was healing herself, but Beast Boy still had a bruised arm and ribs. Starfire was still recovering from the damn stun grenade and he was still checking his whole system.

He knew he had to do something or they would fall into serious depression he smiled and chuckled getting the other is attention he smiled.

**"I was just remembering when I first meet him."**

**"When we all met?"**

Beast boy smiled and looked at Starfire

**"I also share a found memory of him."**

**" Yo Raven what about you?"**

Cyborg smiled and she put her hood on.

**"Batman told me about him when the Justice League refused to help me battle my father. "He said."**

She paused and smiles much to the surprise of the others who bare witness to her smile.

**"What?"**

Beast boy speaks impatient as ever.

**" He said if you seek him out he would help you."**

**"So you meet him first."**

**"Yeah I told him and he agreed to help me no questions asked just one thing.He told me he would be cautious.I never thought he would learn to trust me."**

She smiled and her powers acted up blowing up a few monitors and throwing furniture everywhere much to the amusement of the others who just laughed.

**"Lets get some rest people."**

**"What about the security and Robin?"**

**"Its ok Starfire the security measures are in place at high alert.No one get in and no one gets out total lock down.As for Robin there is nothing else we can do."**

The titans nodded and headed to their own rooms. Rest would finally come to them as each of the titans slept or tried to sleep. The images of their beaten friend would not abandon them and sleep was a constant reminder of there own humanity.

When morning came Cyborg and Beast Boy walked towards the kitchen and began to prepare breakfast. The usual banter on tofu versus eggs continued as Starfire emerged from her room and smiled at the two. She looked towards the hallway and decided not to visit him. She couldn't see him like that.

Yet, for another it wasn't a matter of not being able to stand seeing him lying there fighting for their life. It was a matter that she needed resolve. So many conflicting emotions within her confused and scared her to no end.

Continued

NOTE: I didn't want to use the actual story of how they meet because I'm doing the cartoon version here with tidbits of the comic.


	4. Chapter 4

ONLY HUMAN

CHAPTER FOUR

"PLANING"

The place was dark and gloomy as always, within the dark area slade lurked and watched terra trained, he smiled one night to recover, one day to organize, on the third they would strike.

"be prepare we strike at dawn"

He smiled and walked towards his monitor area, he noticed the titan tower and glares. The whole building is closed off; covered by what he knew was a new security protocol.

"Slade were..."

"You did know about this secondary defense system did you? Or was your stay at the titans just a game?"

"No I ...it was him"

Slade looked at terra as if curious, she had mentioned that even thought they trusted her robin had kept a close eye on every thing and apparently installed new safety protocols.

"So robin did not trust you completely"

"I...I tried but he is just to"

"He was trained to well"

Terra clenched her fist; slade had a habit of pointing out that if it were up to him robin would be the one who would be his apprentice. This made her blood boil with anger, not only was she twice as good as robin but she had powers.

"Well get through"

"I am sure you will terra yet let us bring the mouse out of hiding"

She storms off much to the enjoyment of the man behind the mask, anger was a great motivator and right now; that anger was to keep terra focused, ready for when the day came another strike on the t tower was set in action.

TITANS TOWER

8 : 45 am the clock signaled the time and she couldn't close her eyes, meditation had alleviated her unstable emotions but beside that it didn't help her sleep, each time she closed her eyes she saw him. The sight she would never forget, robin was on the ground wounded blood spilling every were and all she could do was stare at him, his revelation leaving her stunned that all she could do was stare at him.

"I never thought some one would feel that way .I still don't know if ...how can I am not even supposed to know emotions"

She closes her eyes and tried once again to meditate, this time she gives up and walks towards the kitchen; were the other titans are eating silently, the towers has become much to serious she never thought she would miss the banter and noise.

"Good morning"

"Hey raven wants some food?"

Beast boy smiles trying to lift the mood of the room, raven declined and walks towards her tea; poring herself a cup, she walked towards the others and sits down.

"How are the repairs cyborgs?"

"I'm up to 80 capacity the tower on the other hand"

They nodded the silence was too much and beast boy exploded his emotions getting the better of him.

"We need to talk about what happened! We can't just dismiss this ...I mean come on don't you guys feel like it could be any of us in there"

"But is not! Robin is in there for us"

raven glared at beast boy who sat back down and looked away his memory of the blond girl taunting robin was to much, he saw what she had done to there leader and yet he still had feelings for the girl.

"Our ...what we do is dangerous no doubt about that but we made a choice to help people out man we can just"

Beast boy nodded and looked at cyborg who had a slight smile on his face, he was right they had a job to do no matter how dangerous it got; they still had to stop the crazy baddies out there.

"We shall avenge our friend shall we not?"

They nodded, yet neither of them wanted to think about that, they just wanted to go on as if this had never happened. They knew that they could not just be goofing off in a battle any more; things had become serious.

Yet as the conversation died out the alarm of the titan tower began to sound, they rushed towards the control room and pinpointed the site of the disturbance.

"Down town central station"

The titan nodded and rushed towards the site of the disturbance, within there minds the doubt and the uncertainty of going into battle laid there. There leader was laid out, hurt and dying could they over come there doubts and be able to fight with the worry of there leader on the line?

They rushed into battle expecting it to be slade and his goons, but upon arrival all they saw was the hive, they were once again up to there old tricks. Jinx smiled and rushed to intercept them as well as mammoth who smirked and stood beside her, cyborg and raven stopped; while star fire and beast boy rushed to intercept gizmo and his machine like drones.

Mammoth rushed towards raven who was surprised, she would always fight jinx yet today was different, and she took into the battle. Jinx looked at cyborg, he stared at her; they stood like that facing each other and as she walked towards him, she stopped and stared into his eyes.

"I want you to join us"

"I can't"

"Why not? We were great as a team you can be part of the hive"

Cyborg looked at the others who were battling along; he closed his eyes and looked back at jinx the girl stared at him confused. Yet he determined to change her mind, he remember what he had seen, he remembered they were being brainwashed it was not there fault was it?

"I'm a titan jinx ...and maybe you can become one too"

The statement surprised her; yet her eyes glowed red and she attacked, cyborg looked at raven who nodded, they would change the enemies raven rushed and intercepted jinx in mid attack sending the girl to the ground, cyborg is shock wave stunned mammoth and send him to the ground.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing"

cyborg walked away from raven and rushed into the battle, with gizmo is drones looking at the unconscious girl on the ground raven knelt beside her and touched her mind they was another presence in there.

"BAD MOVE GIRLY!"

"whoa ?"

Raven was slammed into the ground by one of gizmo is drones, he was about to strike before being dropt to the ground by a green rhino, beast boy smiled and was about to reach towards her but was knocked to the ground by a daze spell from jinx.

"Beast boy!"

"Star fire no wait I AHHHHH"

Star fire flew towards the others leaving cyborg alone with gizmo is drones, he was hit and was down on his knees; the battle was not going well. Star fire looked behind her and tried to go aid cyborg; only to be shot down by jinx raven summoned her powers and managed to knock down jinx once more.

"Raven get us out of here!"

"Cyborg look out!"

Yet it was to late, a plasma blast rushed towards him hitting him dead on. Raven stood along side star fire that held her head; when they looked over at cyborg they cringed, his cybernetic components were blowing up left and right.

"Raven gets us out of here!"

Beast boy is ragged breath managed to snap them out of there daze; she nodded and began to teleport them away, the hive laughed and they continued to finish there task. Jinx how ever looked at the fading form of raven and the others something in her eyes had changed.

Back in the titan tower they managed to connect him to his life support system, his arm was blow off as well as the side of his face; was a huge mess yet the computer kept him going, they managed to connect him to his reserve systems he opened his human eye and smiled slightly.

"Hey gang how we do?"

"You ok cyborg?"

"back up systems are up and running, just need to keep in here for a while unlike robin I only have to replace the damaged components and be back on my feet before you know it "

They nodded and left his room so he could get repair, star fire held her arm and walked towards the couch; they had gotten beaten badly because they couldn't work as a team, they were worried for one another robin kept popping into there minds each time one of them took a hit.

While star fire and beast boy tried to bandage there own injuries; raven banished into robin is room, she glanced at him and sat beside his bed on the same chair she had placed the night before; reaching towards him she held his hand.

She remembered a time not long ago were there relationship began to grow and change to something that bonded them, connected them. It was after beast boy went berserk and his Doppler ganger had taken her.

He had stood up for her when beast boy confronted her on the hallway, and the way he reacted after wards, she remembered. He sat beside her; bed long after she had spoken to beast boy outside the titan tower, she had felt the need to rest and as she lay down on the bed inside the infirmary.

"U-ungh..."

She groaned and laid face down she; was startled when she felt a hand on her back, she turned around and saw him robin looking at her she could tell the worry on him.

"Are you ok?"

She was surprised to hear the concern in his voice; and feel his hand shaking on her back, she reached towards him and he looked away from her; in truth she was surprised.

"I'm sorry ...I should of"

"Robin"

"I should have found you faster...should have figured beast boy would"

"Its ok every thing turned out all right"

She knew he still felt guilty; he always did, whenever he missed something, or did a mistake. As he turned away, she grabbed his arm and he looked towards her.

"It's ok"

"Rest raven"

She nodded and closed her eyes, she never felt him or sense him leave; he stood beside her and she understood why, she knew why and she did not mind she felt safe.

That was time precious to her; it was the only time when they could be close to one another, just moments nothing more; taking a deep breath the girl wondered if perhaps things would change now that he had told her of his feelings.

Continued


	5. Chapter 5

"**HEROES"**

**Chapter 5**

**"My enemy my friend"**

**Brother blood smiled at the man in the screen apparently his students had out done themselves, they had made the titans retreat and had even injured there second in command; he was sure to get a bonus this time, slade congratulated him yet again before the communication ended, Looking at his right he smiled at the girl beside him.**

**"Things are going well yes?"**

**"We just need to deal with the fish guy"**

**"Ah yes him, well my dear you certainly have your hands full"**

**Bumble bee smiled and walked out of the room, she needed to plan her next move, slade and his new apprentice were strong and had even taken it to the titans, robin was out, as was cyborg that left her with little options. Checking her communicator she decides to make her move, contacting aqualad is the only options she has.**

**In titans tower cyborg ran one last diagnostic and smiled, he was back online, sure his components might need some replacing but he was battle worthy. Walking towards the kitchen he saw the look on the others and frowned, this was bad moral was in an all time low and with robin out of the picture it was up to him to cheer them up.**

**"So I guess yo all figure we need some help right?"**

**"Some help? Dude we got our assess kicked"**

**"Yeah I think its time I opened that file"**

**The others looked at him; as he walked towards the computer is control and began to type a few commands, soon enough right in front of them on the big screen a filed opened and they gasped. Before them were bios and pictures of super power teens, the files is name came as no surprise and cyborg smiled.**

**"Reserve titans"**

**"Oh man robin thinks about every thing"**

**"Yeah he does"**

**KID FLASH: Super speed, flash is nephew.**

**WONDER GIRL: Super strength, flight, speed, Amazon **

**AQUALAD: Telepath, super strength, ability to control water**

**SPEEDY: Archer, perfect marks man, sidekick to green arrow.**

**Cyborg looked at his communicator and smiled, pressing a button the signal was sent.**

**San Diego:**

**"So you want to go out?"**

**"You're a cocky one aren't you?"**

**"Yeah I am but I know you'll say yes"**

**The red headed teen smiled and winked at the now blushing girl, he was about to have a great date and then his clock began to beep; an all to familiar beep frowning he smiles at the girl and points behind her. Turning around she sees nothing and knows that he is playing with her, yet when she turns around, he is gone.**

**"Just great I get a hot babe on a date and this happens man robin you so owe me one"**

**A blur of red and yellow rushed towards the water heading straight to titans is tower; it was time for kid flash to go help out an old friend.**

**Watch tower:**

**"I am glad you have made friends, but are you sure you want to fight along side them?"**

**"You fight along side his mentor and you have said that you have learned much from him"**

**"Very well sister but be careful"**

**"I will be"**

**The woman in the red and blue smiled as her sister and nods, the red spandex wearing teen steps into the transporter platform and smiles.**

**"May Hera watch over you wonder girl"**

**Metropolis:**

**"Another boring business trip"**

**"Yes, another one and there will be many more"**

**"Don't you have a date tonight?"**

**"Yeah is"**

**The orange haired boy looks at his watch and frowns; this is not the way he wanted to get out of a boring meeting.**

**"Let me guess you have to go"**

**"Yap well it's been nice hanging out"**

**With that, his side kicks leaves and green arrow wonders just what he is getting himself into.**

**Continued**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER # 6

"HERO"

She woke up and looked around her empty room, she could have sworn she had felt his hand on her back, had sworn she could still feel his lingering presence in his room. She closed her eyes and walked towards her bathroom; she washed her face and looked at the mirror in front of her.

"Every thing will be ok"

She turns around and sees that no one was there, closing her eyes, she turned towards the mirror once more and this time an image of robin flashed briefly in the mirror. She shock her head and took a deep breath, she needed time to meditate she needed to feel calm and center herself.

Yet as she banished and reappeared in his room, she felt better as she checked the machines, he was out of danger and he was stabilizing. He was strong and for the first time she felt as tough she needed not to worry any more, that he would be fine she smile slightly and looked towards him.

He looked peace full and resting, she hated him; she knew it was not his fault but she could not help but feel that with out him the team was not the same. She hated him for being hurt, for making her weak and throwing her emotions into over drive; yet now that he would be fine, she felt at peace, sitting beside him she held his hand.

"I ...I wish you would wake up and talk to me...I could touch your mind but I know that in my state I would probably hurt you and I ...I don't want to hurt you"

She closed her eyes and refused to let her tears be shed, instead she held on to his gloveless hand and closed her eyes, not letting her emotions surface and as she held on to him she felt something.

- I. sorry -

She opened her eyes and looked at him, no change in his condition, and yet she knew she had heard his voice. Glancing around the room, she noticed there was no one there; looking back at him, she concentrated and then pulled her hand away from his own.

The rush of emotions surprised her, he might not be able to talk, but she was an empath and could sense every thing from him, ever since he had opened up to her she felt something a bond with him and she smiled.

"So you are here with us"

2 hours later cyborg smiled at his friends and gave them two thumps up, he was not 100 percent yet, but he was getting there. He was lucky none of his critical systems were hit; if they were, he would be next to robin or be far worse.

"You sure you ok?"

"Don't worry green man just need a couple of more hours and ill be back on top"

"That is good we do not know if the hive will strike next and robin is still out"

"Hey man don't worry by this time tomorrow hell be grilling us to train more and all that you know"

They both smiled and headed towards the kitchen to have there lunch, as they got there they noticed starfire floating around the kitchen plopping down dishes on the table filled with weird food and strange looking mesh of things she smiled at them.

"Star what you doing?"

"This is food for getting well to cheer our spirits and to relieve our anguish! To celebrate our friend raven has informed us that robin is in stable condition!"

"For real!?

"That's good news star"

She nodded and rushed towards them giving them a hug, they smiled and began to eat what was edible, yet they did tried some strange foods which appeared to be gross but turned out to be one of the best things they had eaten. As for raven, she smiled this was almost like old times, all that was missing was robin.

Finally, there luck was changing. Yet for another group they had been grilled and eaten out by there so call leader, slade is little out burst of anger were beginning to get into every one is nerves and as the hive were dismissed, terra glanced at her bruised arms.

She remembered her life before slade, it was hard but it was way better than this, she looked at her hand and legs they were bruised and battered. She took a deep breath and remember the titans, she had fun with them, they did not beat her like slade did yet she had betrayed them.

Perhaps she was evil, why else would she betray her friend? Only evil people did this right. Only the evil doer betrayed those who were nice to them and had given them a home, she felt her tears fall and she rushed away from the cave slade called home.

As she floated away high on top of a bolder she remembered robin is words, how he tried to tell her, how he had warned her of slade and offered his help to her. However, she would not listen; as she walked away from her mentor she wondered were she would go.

On the titan tower cyborg smiled and looked at his diagnostics, he was operational. As he walked towards the other he gave them the thumps up and smiled, this was the day he was waiting for just relaxing with his friends and having a nice time.

The other seated around the TV and smiled, yet for another thing were different, Bubble bee frowned, this was not good brother blood was getting way to strong, not to mention that slade is association with him made him way more dangerous than she had first believed. Aqualad had told her of the emergency recall signal the titans had send him, things were getting worse by the minute, robin was laid out, and the titans had gotten there butts kicked all over the place.

She had to deal with this situation herself, yet she still had to do a sidetrack mission, the titans needed to be warned. They knew nothing of brother blood and his recent domain over the brother hood of evil, sure, the mistress had been good at doing her sales pitch but the true master was brother blood.

In titan is towers cyborg smiled and nodded, it seems every one was together, this would be the new team, titans east.

"Titans east!?" Beast boy screamed and looked at the tin man who smiled and nodded.

"Yeah robin is contingency, he had the reserved titans as a back up but I think we need a second team to deal with the brother hood" Cyborg looked at raven and star fire who were agreeing with him completely, they needed help.

"So who is the new leader?" Kid flash smiled and they knew he was making a bid for leadership.

"Wonder girl" Cyborg nodded towards the dark haired girl and smiled, when she saw they all stare in awe at the girl.

"She is going to be the leader!?" Speedy could not believe this was happening, they did not even know her, hell this was the first time they meet.

"I am quite capable of leading male" Wonder girl is harsh tone made speedy take a step back and smile, yeah the girl definitely needed to be around more humans.

"Ok so were together and all that, so do we take the battle to slade or do we wait? I have told you of my troubles" Aqualad had no time for this, bumblebee needed his help, he might not know much of the girl, but she knew of her intentions.

"Right brother blood, and the brother hood, we have our hands full with slade on the surface but" Cyborg didn't like to divide his resources specially since he had just gotten them together, but brother blood was a problem they couldn't ignore.

"I can go, just leave it to me and old fish breathe!" Beast boy smiled and rushed to aqualad whom seem more worried than relieved.

"With you on his team it would be suicide" Raven is voice floated trough the room, she had finally spoken.

"What do you suggest friend raven?" Star fire looked at her with a smile, raven is mood seem to be improving.

"Oh I supposed you want to go?" Beast boy taunted and saw the dangerous glint the magician sent him.

"No but you two can't do much a third person should go with you" Raven looked at cyborg, the girl was right he smiled and nodded.

"All right ya all, listen up, aqualad, beast boy you're going in with heavy guns, so wonder girl will accompany you"

The girl nodded, and smirked at the two who seem to be more worried now, she didn't need there approval after all robin knew all well enough. The three headed out towards the titans is ship, they did not know how fast they needed to act but they did know they needed to do it, the faster the better. Kid flash and speedy knew they were going to stay here because they were pretty much useless under water, besides they wanted to help out here; they had seen the condition of the tower and knew things were bad.

"So? Rob is doing ok?" Speedy asked and star fire nodded.

"He has been on stable condition for two days now; we are hoping he will wake soon." Star fire is voice was somber, and they knew that things had been much worse.

"Ok then I guess well get to fixing the tower?" Kid flash smiled and glanced at cyborg who nodded.

Raven walked towards the infirmary, she had had enough for one day, true robin is condition had been stable but she still rarely left his side, she felt closer to him some how, when ever she touched his hand or talked to him she felt as if he was fighting his way back to them, to her. Reaching the room she smiles as she takes her usual sit beside his bed, a small smile still on her lips, there is something about today that tells her things will be better.

Of course, she did not know that right in that moment outside titan's tower slade smiled, it was only a matter of time before he would attack once again, his hove craft suddenly found itself falling, the controls were none responsive. He crashed on the water and ejected, floating on the waters he heard another hovercraft and his eyes widen.

"I would suggest you take no further action this day"

The craft hovered for a few more minutes, then banished and slade knew that today was not a good day to strike, the batman had given him a warning, he would not anger the dark knight he was no fool. Yet on the other side of the tower a bolder floated high above the ground, the blond girl on top was gazing at the window, at what was inside, raven and robin. Of course raven could have sensed her, if it were not for the girl is frail state, raven is empathic abilities were any thing but certain this days.

"Raven"

She whispered, in an instant raven is head swooped around and turned towards the blond, her eyes flared red and she lunged for the window, terra cursed, she knew this was coming but she didn't know how she was going to deal with this. Raven was angry, she had seen her mad before but now she was a raging mass of anger, terra struggled to fly away from her but her speed was being matched. In the room behind cyborg and star fire rushed in when they heard the window shattered, but they were too late to see what had happened.

"We don't need this right now"

"We must search for her yes?"

"Well sent out kid flash, he can search faster than any of us, we need to keep guard here"

Star fire nodded if this had been an attempt at robin is life then they needed to be on there guard, slade was not beyond attacking them when they were down, yet high on top of the tower terra stopped and made a rock shield.

"Raven deam it listens to me!"

"You are going to die!"

Terra is body froze, that was not raven is voice; it sounded like an echo of many voices all angry all trying to get to her. This was not good, she had come to talk, out of all the titans they were the ones who had the hardest time controlling there powers, she needed to understand. She was going to make her understand.

"I am sorry! Raven please"

"Robin was right about you"

Terra is eyes flashed a golden color and rushed towards another little island near titans tower, landing she sent a bunch of boulders towards raven, raven is eyes glowed a bright black and the boulders became dust, terra frowned and dodged the claw hand that had made her attack nothing. She managed to dodged it but raven had flown right towards her and she found herself face to face with raven is fist, dodging to her left she managed to evade it and counter with a boulder slamming into raven is stomach.

"It was hard for me! I couldn't control myself; I could have killed you all!"

She threw boulder after boulder towards raven, the girl is shield was holding, raven send her energy under ground and made the ground beneath terra explode, the blond flew backwards and then one of raven is energy blast hit her dead on her back, landing on the ground she look at raven and glared.

"You know nothing; you can't even begin to understand what lack of control is"

Raven is voice was harsh and cold, powers forgotten; they lunged at each other and began to battle. An uppercut and terra stumbled backwards, a high kick and raven fell terra jumped towards her but raven counter and her foot slammed on terra is stomach.

"You don't know what its like, to feel each nerve ending, every single part of you screaming for blood, to kill"

"Deam it raven, I know what its like!"

"You don't know any thing; you know nothing of what is like to feel rage, to want to kill you right now yet have to control it because I know is wrong"

"W-what?"

"I want to rip your limbs and watch you die from pain, but I cant I told you once how hard it was for me to control my power, but you didn't listen"

Terra froze, she remembered that day, she remembered her words and what she had told him, she closed her eyes and felt a massive energy claw squeezing her, she knew her end had come. Then every thing stopped and she looked at raven, she was staring off at something, and talking to thin air.

"R-raven...?"

"I don't kill; I'm not evil because some one listened to me because some one gave me a chance"

"W-what?"

Then she saw him, a flash of robin, giving raven his trust, and forming the team along side her. He had counted on her had given her an opportunity, terra is eyes filled with tears and she was slowly dropped to the ground, terra knew she had gotten that same chance and she had wasted it.

"You wasted your opportunity"

"P-please...I"

Raven is glare softens, she glanced away from terra and looked at the sky, she could not give her another chance, she would be a fool. Yet she knew the struggle better than any one, she knew what it was like to feel alone.

"C-come with me"

Continued


	7. Chapter 7

**ONLY HUMAN **

**Chapter 7**

"**Assault"**

**Bubble bee frowned, this was not good brother blood was getting way to strong, not to mention that slade is association with him made him way more dangerous than she had first believed. Aqualad had told her of the emergency recall signal the titans had sent him, things were getting worse by the minute.**

**She had to deal with this situation herself, yet she still had to do a sidetrack mission, the titans needed to be warned. They knew nothing of brother blood and his recent domain over the brother hood of evil, sure, the mistress had been good at doing her sales pitch but the true master was brother blood. **

**In titan is towers cyborg smiled and nodded, it seems every one was together, this would be the new team, titans east.**

**"Titans east!?" Beast boy screamed and looked at the tin man who smiled and nodded.**

**"Yeah robin is contingency, he had the reserved titans as a back up but I think we need a second team to deal with the brother hood" Cyborg looked at raven and star fire who were agreeing with him completely, they needed help.**

**"So who is the new leader?" Kid flash smiled and they knew he was making a bid for leadership.**

**"Wonder girl" Cyborg nodded towards her and smiled, when he saw they all stare in awe at the girl.**

**"She is going to be the leader!?" Speedy couldn't believe this was happening; they didn't even know her, hell this was the first time they meet.**

**"I am quite capable of leading male" Wonder girl is harsh tone made speedy take a step back and smile, yeah the girl definitely needed to be around more humans.**

**"Ok so were together and all that, so do we take the battle to slade or do we wait? I have told you of my troubles" Aqualad had no time for this, bumblebee needed his help, he might not know much of the girl, but he knew of her intentions.**

**"Right brother blood, and the brother hood, we have our hands full with slade on the surface but" Cyborg didn't like to divide his resources specially since he had just gotten them together, but brother blood was a problem they couldn't ignore.**

**"I can go, just leave it to me and old fish breathe!" Beast boy smiled and rushed to aqualad whom seem more worried than relieved.**

**"With you on his team it would be suicide" Raven is voice floated trough the room, she had finally spoken.**

**"What do you suggest friend raven?" Star fire looked at her with a smile, raven is mood seem to be improving.**

**"Oh I supposed you want to go?" Beast boy taunted and saw the dangerous glint the magician sent him.**

**"No but you two can't do much a third person should go with you" Raven looked at cyborg, the girl was right he smiled and nodded.**

**"All right ya all, listen up, aqualad, beast boy you're going in with heavy guns, so wonder girl will accompany you"**

**The girl nodded, and smirked at the two who seem to be more worried now, she didn't need there approval after all robin knew all well enough. The three headed out towards the titans is ship, they didn't know how fast they needed to act but they did know they needed to do it, the faster the better. Kid flash and speedy knew they were going to stay here because they were pretty much useless under water, besides they wanted to help out here; they had seen the condition of the tower and knew things were bad.**

**"So? Rob is doing ok?" Speedy asked and star fire nodded.**

**"He has been on stable condition for two days now; we are hoping he will wake soon." Star fire is voice was somber, and they knew that things had been much worse.**

**"Ok then I guess well get to fixing the tower?" Kid flash smiled and glanced at cyborg who nodded.**

**Raven walked towards the infirmary, she had had enough for one day, true robin is condition had been stable but she still rarely left his side, she felt closer to him some how, when ever she touched his hand or talked to him she felt as if he was fighting his way back to them, to her. Reaching the room she smiles as she takes her usual sit beside his bed, a small smile still on her lips, there is something about today that tells her things will be better.**

**Of course, she didn't know that right in that moment outside titan's tower slade smiled, it was only a matter of time before he would attack once again, his hove craft suddenly found itself falling, the controls were none responsive. He crashed on the water and ejected, floating on the waters he heard another hovercraft and his eyes widen.**

**"I would suggest you take no further action this day"**

**The craft hovered for a few more minutes, then banished and slade knew that today was not a good day to strike, the batman had given him a warning, he would not anger the dark knight he was no fool. Yet on the other side of the tower a bolder floated high above the ground, the blond girl on top was gazing at the window, at what was inside, raven and robin. Of course raven could have sensed her, if it were not for the girl is frail state, raven is empathic abilities were any thing but certain this days.**

**"Raven"**

**She whispered, in an instant raven is head swooped around and turned towards the blond, her eyes flared red and she lunged for the window, terra cursed, she knew this was coming but she didn't know how she was going to deal with this. Raven was angry, she had seen her mad before but now she was a raging mass of anger, terra struggled to fly away from her but her speed was being matched. In the room behind cyborg and star fire rushed in when they heard the window shattered, but they were too late to see what had happened.**

**"We don't need this right now"**

**"We must search for her yes?"**

**"Well sent out kid flash, he can search faster than any of us, we need to keep guard here"**

**Star fire nodded if this had been an attempt at robin is life then they needed to be on there guard, slade was not beyond attacking them when they were down, yet high on top of the tower terra stopped and made a rock shield.**

**"Raven deam it listened to me!"**

**"You are going to die!"**

**Terra is body froze, that was not raven is voice; it sounded like an echo of many voices all angry all trying to get to her. This was not good, she had come to talk, out of all the titans they were the ones who had the hardest time controlling there powers, she needed to understand. She was going to make her understand.**

**"I am sorry! Raven please"**

**"Robin was right about you"**

**Terra is eyes flashed a golden color and rushed towards another little island near titans tower, landing she sent a bunch of boulders towards raven, raven is eyes glowed a bright black and the boulders became dust, terra frowned and dodged the claw hand that had made her attack nothing. She managed to dodged it but raven had flown right towards her and she found herself face to face with raven is fist, dodging to her left she managed to evade it and counter with a boulder slamming into raven is stomach.**

**"It was hard for me! I couldn't control myself; I could have killed you all!"**

**She threw boulder after boulder towards raven, the girl is shield was holding, raven send her energy under ground and made the ground beneath terra explode, the blond flew backwards and then one of raven is energy blast hit her dead on her back, landing on the ground she look at raven and glared.**

**"You know nothing; you can't even begin to understand what lack of control is"**

**Raven is voice was harsh and cold, powers forgotten; they lunged at each other and began to battle. An uppercut and terra stumbled backwards, a high kick and raven felled terra jumped towards her but raven counter and her foot slammed on terra is stomach.**

**"You don't know what its like, to feel each nerve ending, every single part of you screaming for blood, to kill"**

**"Deam it raven, I know what its like!"**

**"You don't know any thing; you know nothing of what is like to feel rage, to want to kill you right now yet have to control it because I know is wrong"**

**"W-what?"**

**"I want to rip your limbs and watch you die from pain, but I cant I told you once how hard it was for me to control my power, but you didn't listen"**

**Terra froze, she remembered that day, and she remembered her words and what she had told him. She closed her eyes and felt a massive energy claw squeezing her, and she knew her end had come. Then every thing stopped and she looked at raven, she was staring off at something, and talking to thin air.**

**"R-raven...?"**

**"I don't kill; I'm not evil because some one listened to me because some one gave me a chance"**

**"W-what?"**

**Then she saw him, a flash of robin, giving raven his trust, and forming the team along side her. He had counted on her had given her an opportunity, terra is eyes filled with tears and she was slowly dropped to the ground, terra knew she had gotten that same chance and she had wasted it.**

**"You wasted your opportunity"**

**"P-please...i"**

**Raven is glare softens, she glanced away from terra and looked at the sky, she could not give her another chance, and she would be a fool. Yet she knew the struggle better than any one, she knew what it was like to feel alone.**

**"C-come with me"**

**Continued**


	8. Chapter 8

ONLY HUMAN

Chapter 8

"Flight of the bumble bee"

Wonder girl looked at the breather cyborg had designed for her and nodded, she wouldn't need much in the way of protection against the pressures of the deep seeing as her body was nearly indestructible, as per beast boy well he had his own way of dealing with the ocean is depths, he changed into a crab. Putting on the device on her moth she suck up a few breaths and leaves the safety of the t-ship, she knows that in order to sneak into brother blood is underwater fortress the element of surprise would be best and with this spy inside they knew that getting in would be easy.

We should create a diversion

"I will summon my friends to help"

"Dude you should go too, if brother blood thinks you're attacking alone it would be easier for us to get inside"

You should accompany him beast boy, brother blood will not expect him to come here alone

Beast boy frowned but nodded, wonder girl looked at the com link and pressed it twice, that was the signal to the inside spy, as the attacked started the side port on one of the far of walls of the complex opened, she smiled and swam towards it. If she was going to get inside that was her chance, rushing towards it she enters and come out to a very un expected sight, there are over 20 workers on the area.

"Surrender!"

She knew it wasn't going to work but she had to give it a shoot, she cursed when she saw them activating the intruder alarm, she had been set up, there was no other explanation. Rising from the water she lunges at the attackers and slams them left and right, she knows that she can take on at least 50 of them but there weapons hurt, and they are well organized, she dodges one of them and another is already setting up his target shoot. There is too much laser fire on the air so she takes to the ground, rushing them she slams her fist into them and sends them crashing one against the other. Her tactic had worked, they couldn't shoot at her if she was on the ground, there were too many of them and they were afraid of being hit themselves hence why they had stopped.

Now that she had the advantage, she smashed her fist down on the floor, made the whole room if not the whole complex shakes, the guards, all fell and she smiled; now it was only a matter of cleaning them up. Lifting the steel floor, she sent the whole bunch of them to the small pool like side of the room. She smiled and was about to rush towards the entrance to the whole complex when a searing pain shoot trough her back, looking behind her she saw a woman smirk at her.

"Sorry but your not going trough there"

"I suppose your going to stop me?"

"That's right, bumblebee is the name"

Wonder girl is mouth clenched, she had been right they had been doubled crossed, rushing towards the girl dressed like a bee. She throws a punch with her left hand but the punch connected with nothing, there was only air and a small bug, bumble smiled, she always did like to do that to her opponents, they were never expecting it. Growing to her original size she slammed both her feet into wonder girl is stomach; the kick sent the Amazonian warrior crashing right into the entrance of the complex. She smiled and rushed towards the Amazon, only problem was she was doing the same thing, she couldn't let the battle last much longer, she was good but facing an opponent with superman like powers was no way to start off the day, besides this wasn't supposed to last much longer.

"Sorry honey but your toast and done!"

She charged up her stinger and sent the full force of them towards the titan, wonder girl cursed at her mistake but her speed didn't allowed her to slow down, so she did the only thing that she could, she raised her hands and absorbed the blast which sent her clear trough the entrance of the complex. Bubble bee cursed and turned towards the henchmen on the pool.

"Warn brother blood that she got in!"

They nodded and began to swim towards what was left of the small room, bumble bee headed towards the entrance and into the inside of the complex, landing she smiled and turned towards the woman who was a few feet in front of her.

"Phew, I thought we never made it out of there now iiiiiaaaaaaaaaarggh"

She hadn't even taken a step closer when the Amazon is hand was right on her throat chocking the life out of her, she cursed at her carelessness and tried to pry herself off; much to her disappointment, she couldn't.

"You betrayed us!"

"N-no…y-you got it all wrong….I need to pretend so that"

"I will not listen to any more of your lies"

The grip held tighter and bumblebee frowned, if she didn't do something soon she was going to die right here and now. Reaching for her belt, she pulled up a small disk and showed it to wonder girl, the Amazon only frowned and reached for it, she turned with a questioning look at bumblebee who smiled.

"Those are the plan on this whole place; it will show us what..AK…we need to know"

"Why should I trust you?"

"UNGH….cuz were inside the complex….we can reach the power core from here"

Looking around the room wonder girl did noticed that they were indeed inside the complex, letting go of the other girl she pocket the disk and signaled for bumble bee to lead the way. On the out site beast boy looked at aqualad who nodded, wonder girl was taking much to long inside, not only had they not received a signal from her but there was no sings of damaged coming from inside the complex.

"You think she ran into trouble?"

"Yeah, I can get inside but what about you?"

Aqualad frowned, beast boy was right, he could easily shape shift into what ever he wanted and elude the defenses of the fortress but if wonder girl had been ambushed what had happened to his spy on the inside.

"I'm worried about them, better take a look but be careful, if there on to us they will be expecting some thing more and will be ready for us"

"Yeah I kind of figure, if I get inside ill try to take out the shield and that weird thing that doesn't make you talk to your fish pals"

"Good, be careful in there beast boy"

"Yeah I will"

Inside bumble bee groaned and look backwards at wonder girl, she was still glaring at her and no matter what she did she couldn't get her to stop it, not only that she had to walk in front of wonder girl at all times.

"You know I think that you're just trying to stare at my ass"

Wonder girl is glare intensified and bumblebee frowned, she should really learn how to joke around, or at least respond to her comment, so far nothing. Turning around she continued to lead the way towards the power core.

"When will we arrive?"

"You talked?"

Wonder girl is glare was still on and bumblebee shivered, she had apologized but it seem it had done little to help calm the Amazon is words.

"I don't trust you so I have other things to worry about"

"Look I already told you why I attacked you, hell I even apologize!"

"Coming from a betrayer those words have little meaning"

"Ok look I'm tired of you calling me betrayer ok; I didn't betray you it was just an act ok!"

"I supposed I would have believed you if a friend of mine weren't injured by a once called friend"

Bumblebee groaned, then stopped, some one had been injured and apparently it had been done by one of there own. No wonder the girl was keeping such a close eye on her, they had been betrayed once, by a friend no less, she wasn't even a friend so the betrayal possibilities were higher on her part, she didn't like that. If they ran into trouble she couldn't have wonder girl guessing her next move or maybe even interfering in her battle, she had to let her now were she stood.

"Look I don't know what the deal is but I'm not like that okay, besides fish boy needs my help"

"So what of it?"

"Look I won't betray you ok; I have my reasons for wanting this guy taken down"

"Such as?"

Bumblebee clenched her fist and stopped walking; wonder girl looked at her and frowned there was clearly something the girl was hiding from them. Bumblebee turned towards her and wonder girl was surprised to find her eyes filled with anger.

"He used me ok, used me like….I want revenge is that a good reason enough?"

Wonder shock he head, and bumble growled in frustration but then wonder girl walks beside her and then passed her, she turned around and raised an eye brow.

"Were to next?"

Bumblebee smiled, she knew that she wasn't fully trusted not yet, but she had made some progress and that is all she was hoping for, she did want revenge and she was going to get it. However, before she could dwell some more on her thoughts the whole complex began to shake and wonder girl frowned, turning towards bumblebee she saw that she was as confused as she was. Reaching for a small device on her belt bumblebee frowned at the readings.

"What's that?"

"It's a meter, it helps me detect when there is any change in the fortress is power signature, it seem its power is dropping"

"Why would it do that?"

"It seems some one deactivated the shields"

"So the shield is down?"

"Yeah but that means were open for an attack"

"So some one sabotaged it?"

"I don't know; it could be a malfunction. Just in case we need to get down to the power core, if the shield is down then aqualad will attack"

Bumblebee turned towards wonder girl who frowned, and clenched her fist.

"I should have contact them when I had the chance"

"Why don't you do it now?"

"Cuz some one fried it with her energy weapon"

Bumblebee cringed and chuckled nervously, she should have lowered her weapons is setting but then that might have cost her, her head. Yet now they did have a problem.

"Then we got to hurry up and disable it before aqualad brings it down"

"Why would he do that?"

"Remember that I said the shields dropped, well something else activated"

"Oh no"

"Yeah so let's move"

There was no time to just walk to the power core, the two took to the air and rushed towards the room, if the rumbling of the walls and the whole deam thing shacking was an indication they would said that aqualad was on a full force attack, and that could only mean one thing. Brother blood had activated the weapon, on the out side of the complex aqualad frowned and signaled the whales to do as much damages as they could. The one thing he couldn't do was bring himself to give the order to bring the whole place down, he knew his friends were in there and knew that if he destroyed the whole complex then they would die either by being crushed or by drowning. So he would use his full force until it was his last recourse.

Using his communicator he tried yet again to contact either beast boy or wonder girl much to his frustration he wasn't having much success, there was either some one jamming there signal or something had happened to the communicators or to his friends, giving one last order to his friends he rushed inside the complex. With the defenses down, it was an easy enough task to get inside. As per Wonder girl and bumble bee both frowned when the security drones began to show up, they didn't have time to deal with all of them not while the whole place was coming down on top of them.

"How far are we from the power core?"

"Not far beyond that room and we are there"

Wonder girl looked at were bumble bee pointed and nodded, it was close enough to get trough, glancing at bumble bee she frowned when she saw her blasting the security drones that seem to just keep coming.

"Bumble make yourself small and fly over here"

"What?!"

"Trust me"

Bumblebee nodded and shrank down to size, she rushed towards wonder girl who smiled and nodded. Holding her hands out the insect size bee girl flew towards them and wonder girl closed her hands around her, it was time to use all of her strength. She flew towards the room were the power core was and smashed clean trough the heavy metal doors, crashing inside she opened her palms and bumblebee jumped outwards growing in the process both stood and glanced around the room, it seem to be empty enough, yet something felt odd.

"You feeling what I'm feeling?"

"Yeah and I don't like it"

"That's the power core right?"

Bumblebee nodded, there was something odd about it though, she looked at the controls in front of the big structure and frowned, she plans didn't have that small detail on them, wonder girl was about to rush into it when she stopped her.

"Something's wrong"

"What do you mean?"

"She means my dear that I have gained the upper hand once more"

Looking upwards, bumble bee frowned when she saw brother blood with a smirk on his face, wonder girl frowned; she had seen the man is files before and knew what he was capable of but now seeing him in person he didn't look that intimidating. Yet she had been warned by her sister to not let appearances fool you, she had learned first hand what a normal man could do.

"Shut down your machine or else"

"I do not think so for you see if you were to attack me I would have to undoubtedly kill him"

On the other side of the room a light turned on an beast boy was tied to the wall, he seem to be unconscious and beaten, wonder girl clenched her fist and bumble bee frowned, he must have been the one who turned off the shield, he had done pretty well but now they couldn't attack. Turning towards brother blood, she saw his smirk; the smug bastard believed that he had won this round.

"Bumble bee"

"What?"

"I'll distract him go get beast boy"

"Say what?"

"You wanted me to trust you?"

"Yeah but"

"Then go!"

Wonder girl flew towards brother blood and slammed her fist against him only to have it caught. Her eyes widen and she wondered just how the hell he had managed to do that with out her breaking every bone in his arm, true she was holding back for fear of hurting the mortal but her punch should have at least sent brother blood flying.

"Surprised? Well let me amaze you even more girl!"

He was strong and fast, the upper kick he had delivered had been spotted a second to late and now his foot had connected with her face, she was sent crashing backwards straight into the force field that protected the power core, energy rushed trough her and bumble cursed when she heard the scream. He had changed the design plans he had suspected there was a spy on his school.

"Arrghhh….t-that hurt"

"You seen nothing yet"

The man wasted no time and had jumped down, he had followed her and was ready to attack, yet again dodging the kick to the head she made a move to grave his leg, once the leg was in her grasp she sent him crashing straight to the same force field that she had crashed on. Bumble bee looked at beast boy and frowned, she didn't even know the kid and yet she was here risking her neck to try and save him, but trust had to be earned some how and he was part of the good guys. She was about to reach him when something shoot right out of the wall from behind beast boy. It was one of the experimental drones brother blood had made featuring cyborg as the main model.

"Deam it I thought this was going to be easy"

She turned her body small and managed to avoid the first blast that came from the cyborg look alike, flying behind him she returned to her original size and blasted it with her stinger much to her disappointment it didn't do much damage. The thing was almost as resilient as the real deal, she just hoped that the real cyborg wouldn't freak out when he saw how his technology was being used. The robot turned around and his hand slammed against her face sending her straight to beast boy, she groaned and blasted the thing with her stinger only to see that they had no effect, her weapons definitely needed to be worked on.

"Hey untie me"

She turned and looked at the green kid is smile, she wondered what he could do against the robot double but then again he was a titan, turning towards him she managed to set one of his arms free; she was about to work on his other when she felt something behind her.

"LOOK OUT!"

He morphed one of his hands into a gorilla fist and slammed the robot away from her, turning to look at him she saw him smiled. Now she could see why he was a titan.

"We need to hurry that thing is coming back"

"Yeah I know I know"

Wonder girl cursed when the man shoot a beam straight at her and managed to hit her, the old man held a hell of a lot of surprised. He was good and was managing to stand on equal grounds with her, she looked at her shoulder and frowned, that blast had managed to singe her skin.

"Give up yet?"

"Yeah you wish"

Bending down she buried her fingers on the solid steel floor and began to rip a huge slab of steel from it, brother blood frowned, the girl was going to tear down the whole place down before the wave could be completed. Jumping to the air he was about to land one of his flying kicks when wonder girl spotted him and swung the hunk of metal, using it like a bat she managed to connect and hit brother blood straight into the force field of the power source, that had been two times and the man was still standing. Then it hit her, there was something odd about him, as if he was more tired than he should be. What was strange was the fact that he had slammed into the steel slab and was injured but when she had hit him or connected with one of her punches nothing had happened.

"You know your beginning to irritate me!"

"Yeah that's not all I'm doing"

Brother blood frowned when he saw her smirk, there was definitely something wrong with the girl, worried had showed in her face just a while ago but now it seem that she was as confident as ever.

"What are you babbling about girl?"

"I figured your little secret, your not strong nor have invulnerability, you only use you mind to influence mine, my hits didn't affect you because I wasn't hitting you with any strength at all"

He smirked and shock his head; she had figured it out.

"Smart girl, but that wont matter because in the next minute or so your city will be destroyed or you will be buried here and now there is no way to win"

The same could be said about him hence why he pressed a button on his gauntlet and a pod emerged from the ground, he smiled and stepped inside it. Wonder girl rushed towards him but the thing vanished before she could even get close enough to punch it out.

"Heads up!"

She looked up and saw a red version of cyborg falling towards her, she lifted her fist and smashed it clean trough, bumblebee and beast boy jumped downwards towards her, she smiled and pointed at the power source.

"So how do we take that thing out?"

"Allow me"

Beast boy turned into an eel and rushed towards it only to be sent flying backwards thanks to the force field, wonder girl frowned and looked at the control panel, rushing towards it, she tried to use it but was stopped when a beam of electricity jumped trough it.

"YEAARGHHH"

"Wonder girl!"

Bumblebee carried beast boy and laid him down against the girl, wonder girl had tried to use the controls but failed, it was a trap and the shield protected the whole deam core. Smashing it or hitting it wouldn't work, she had seen the power surge when wonder girl had slammed against it, it would take some one like superman to smash the thing.

"Deam it aqualad"

She saw the counter on the top of the computer screen and frowned, only five more minutes until the deam thing made the wave that would destroy the whole deam area; she wondered what the hell aqualad was waiting for. Then the sidewall collapsed and water began to burst trough before a figure emerged from it, he smiled when he saw her.

"Hey you lets get out of here!"

"I only have one breather and both of them are out"

"Hold on then"

Aqualad turned around and exited trough the hole on the wall, then the next thing she knew the whole wall came down and water began to pour trough it, but from the hole, a huge whale looked at her. It opened its mouth and aqualad stood inside it he smiled and walked towards her.

"Let's get him inside the others are going to bring this place down"

She nodded and together they rushed out of the place, the remaining whales bringing down the whole fortress. In a near by cave the whale spat out the titans and aqualad emerged from the water, he smiled and looked at the disgusted look on Bumblebee.

"It's better than drowning"

"Yeah well it's a good thing the other won't remember that little trip"

"I have my communicator with me ill call cyborg and let him know what we found out"

"Good, also tell him that slade was no were in sight"

Aqualad nodded and called the familiar number, when he got no answer however, he looked at Bumblebee and frowned, she closed her eyes, looked at the two unconscious, and took a deep breath. She hoped that they would recover soon, she knew that they were way to short handed as they were, they needed as much help as they could get.

"I just hope those two wakes up soon"

Aqualad looked at wonder girl and beast boy with a frown, but before he could say any thing else, bumblebee walked beside him and smiled.

"Don't worry now that the brother blood is been put out of commission I can lend a hand"

"Good cuz I think we are going to need it"

Continued.


	9. Chapter 9

ONLY HUMAN

Chapter 9

"DETENTION"

There was only so much cyborg could take in one-day, raven bringing terra to the tower was not one of the things he wanted to deal with right now. Specially when a pissed off star fire was trying to kill said girl, raven how ever was handling it as best she could, why? Well she had decided that terra and star fire should go a couple of rounds just so star fire can let off some steam as it were.

"So you're going to stop them any time soon?"

"Maybe"

"Raven, come on enough is enough"

"Fine, ill go stop star fire you detain terra"

On the battle grounds near the beach star fire rushed towards terra and punched with all her might; terra how ever counter with a rock shield and frowned, the alien girl had blown half of it off. That only attested to the anger the tamaranian was feeling towards her, she doubted that if this battle kept going she would be victorious. Fortunately for her she saw raven and cyborg heading towards then, that distraction how ever caused her and she felt star fire is fist connect with her head. Lucky for her raven had managed to block most of the punch is strength using her force field.

"Friend raven!?"

"I think that's enough"

"How can you say that? After all she has done!"

"I know but….I just know that"

A brief image of robin flashed in her mind and she wondered if he was trying to communicate with her trough her bond, after all robin is rules didn't allow him to cross the line when it came to bad guys, maybe he was influencing her to not kill terra or let star fire do the same. Cyborg walked towards terra and helped her up, the blond took his hand a bit hesitant and the android smiled, she should be afraid, after all she had put them trough she should feel all the guilt in the world.

"You're not going to beat me up?"

"Nah, but I am confining you to your room"

"Can I ask why?"

"Because that's not how we work, besides robin is the leader until he is okay we hold off all decisions"

At the mention of robin is name terra looked at the ground and shock her head, this whole thing had been her fault, if she had only told them what was happening if she would have been open with them then maybe none of this would be happening. It was too late for that and as star fire and raven arrived both girls glared at her, star fire however just rushed off; she could not stand the sight of her.

"I guess she is still mad at me huh"

"Yes, as am I so please just go with cyborg I need to meditate"

Raven faded off and cyborg shock his head, the whole team was falling apart, terra noticing the un easiness in her old friend smiles at him and tries to cheer him up.

"For what is worth I am sorry about all of this"

Cyborg looked at her and nodded.

"Ok girl ill listen"

She smiled a shy smiled and as they walked inside the tower she began to talk, as per raven she was in her room looking at her spell books with a deep brown, she wanted to do some research on there bond. As an azarath child she had only been told that it was to early for her to learn of what a bond truly meant, now that she was grown up she didn't know who to turn to, azarath was dead and all she had was the vast library the elders had given her. If only she could find something that would give her any indication as to what she was feeling, the bond was growing stronger and she didn't know how to deal with it, robin is intervention in her battle with terra told her that it had surpassed the boundaries of what a normal one should be.

"Why could I hear your thought? I could feel you emotions your very soul"

She asked aloud and as if by an act of magic a book fell from its shelf and landed on the floor with a loud Thud, she frowned when she recognized the cover; it was a book she had tried to read a long time ago. A book her mother had given her, unfortunately, its pages were blank, lifting the book of the ground, she was surprised to find a different cover on it. Opening it up she noticed that the inside of the book was filled with writings, illustrations and all kinds of symbols.

"You were too young to know"

Turning around she found herself staring at her mother, the ghostly figure floated behind her a small smile on her lips. This was azar herself standing before her.

"H-how is this possible?"

"Your mother and I each had a hand in writing that book, now that you have found some one to open your heart too, you will be able to read its pages and learn from it"

"Azar, h-how?"

"Find happiness daughter and know that we will always be there for you"

With those words, the figure vanished and raven knew that it had only been a magical projection coming from the book. Turning towards the book once more, she opened it and began to read it. It was time to find out just what azar's words meant and what a bond really meant for her people.

"Any change star?"

The alien girl shock her head and looked on at the figure of her friend laid in the bed with tubes sticking out of his body, even tough he was now in stable condition she still felt that he could be lost to them, the last battle had showed her how fragile they truly were. More importantly, it had showed her that robin despite his skills in battle was just a mere human, one who could die by the slightest mishap. Cyborg had not come out of it unaffected, being blown up had showed him that despite his strengths and enhancements he was still a human, just like robin.

"He is in stable condition, but no change since last we checked"

"I see"

She looked at him and frowned, cyborg is words always seem to imply so much more, as he checked the machines over she noticed the worried expression on his face and frowned, there was something the man was not telling her.

"Something is wrong and you don't wish me to know, why?"

The moment he froze made her realize that what ever he was keeping from her was something big, and by the looks of it, it had something to do with the boy wonder.

"It's nothing star just"

"Please do not try to protect my feelings, I wish to know"

Finishing his regular maintenance of the machines around robin he turns towards her and shakes his head, he knows how over emotional star fire can be. However, something in the alien girl is voice and demeanor made him concede, she was part of the team she had a right to know.

"If he doesn't wake up soon…I'm afraid he will end up in a coma"

"He will wake up, he just has too"

The sobbing that he hears makes him frown, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her, walking over to her he opens his arms and star fire falls into them tears streaming down her face. He wants to make it better but he knows that he can't, he knows that only robin can made very thing right, he smiles and closes his own eyes, he had never realized how much robin had on his plate; how much he had to deal with, robin was definitely the glue that keep them together. He just hoped that he would wake soon.

Kid flash looked on from the doorway and frowned, this whole thing was a complete mess, the attacks were over for now but he knew that it wouldn't be long before they started up again and with out the others they were sunk. Rushing towards the living room or main control room he Access the com link and tries to contact the others only to find the signal is being blocked; no incoming or out going transmission are getting troughs.

"Oh no"

Rushing towards the other panels, he can see that they all have the same problem; the whole systems seem to be faulty. Rushing towards the second floor he stops in front of terra is room; he only hesitates once but knows that this has to be done, stepping inside the blond looks at him with a raised eyebrow. That how ever changed when she saw the worried look on his face.

"What's going on?"

"How serious are you about helping out?"

"Deadly"

"Good, cuz I think were going to need it"

"Why?"

(JUMP CITY BAY)

Slade smiled and nodded in approval, gizmo had done well, the titan tower was now completely cut out from the rest of the world. Now all they needed to do was wait and see if this was being detected by outside forces, if they were then they would simply intercept them and keep them from the tower. What worried him was the dark knight is warning, if he truly was roaming the city then he had to be careful, to not grab the bat is attention, for that he needed to conceal his movements. That how ever was proving more difficult than he had hoped it would be the batman was good, too good. So far his entire look out post had been taken out with out so much as an effort, not only that who ever had done the taking down had left not a clue as to whom it could be.

Slade how ever was no fool; he knew all to well whom was the one mocking up his plans left and right, now all he had to do was try to remain calm, and delay any action against the titans. At least until he could figure out just how the bat was monitoring his operations and acting on the city with out him knowing. Until that happened however, he was going to keep messing with the titans, making them second guess themselves and fraying there nerves so much that when the attack happened they wouldn't know what hit them nor would be able put up much of a resistance.

"Sir Scans have detected some bio sings on the titans is shore, how should we proceed?"

"Human?"

"Animal sir, but no indication that is there changeling"

"Probably nothing but let's send a distraction just in case, send cinder block into the city"

"As you wish sir"

Small attacks with no pattern what so ever, what better way to throw them off, specially with out robin. He smiled behind his mask and waited, that is all he could do. For now, as for the bio sings on the shoreline of titan's tower, two sea turtles turned away from the beach and headed back under water; they had seen enough it was time to report back to there master.

Aqualad looked at the two figures on the ground and frowned, while wonder girl was already up and about beast boy was down, whatever brother blood had done to him or giving him had yet to wear off, tram had examined him but as far as he knew the green changeling was ok. Looking at bumblebee, he noticed the way she was trying to keep calm, he wished, he could look as compose as she did, he himself was worried.

"When we go top side, we should leave beast boy here"

Aqualad nodded at bumblebee, turning towards wonder girl he could see the anger in the amazon is face, he knew that she was beating herself up for letting beast boy get hurt.

"I agree but we should let tram take care of him, we might be going into a battle once were out of here"

Wonder girl knew that aqualad was right yet she couldn't help but feel as if they were hinting at something else, as for bumblebee, she could see the logic in aqualads is words. Yet she still was hesitant to go into battle; they had just gotten out of one battle and were going straight into another one. That didn't sound so bad, then again they weren't all 100 so going into one so suddenly did make her a bit concern on the out come of such battle.

"Don't you think we should wait a while, I mean we just got out from one battle and I don't know about you but I am not feeling all that well to take on a second one"

"None of us are feeling well, but we can't stand around doing nothing"

"Why?"

Aqualad frowned at her, but before he could say, any thing wonder girl stood right next to bumblebee and slapped her hard against the face.

"Is this the kind of warrior you are!?"

"What the hell is your problem?"

"We come to aid you, we provide you with assistance and yet when we asked the same you hesitate!?"

Bumblebee glared at her and reached for wonder girl is shirt, holding her at a level gaze both of them remained silent and aqualad shock his head. this wasn't helping any one. Bumblebee how ever was not done, pushing wonder girl away she walked out of the small room they were in.

"You know she might have a point"

"She is concern for her own well being, what kind of a hero is she"

"The one that has a valid point, how much help do you think we can offer the others if we rush into battle the way we are?"

"Enough, that is all they others would need from us"

She too walks out and aqualad is left in the main room of the cave alone, glancing at the far off wall he sees the pair of eyes staring at him, he smiles and shakes his head.

"You just had to wake up at this precise moment didn't you?"

"Had to see what all the fuzz was about"

Beast boy smiled and aqualad shock his head, it was glad to have his friend back but that also made a predicament of things, no doubt the changeling would side with wonder girl and go off to the titan's tower. Despite there condition they would go and fight if they had to and no matter what he did or say, they would not listened.

"You feeling ok?"

"Yeah, ill be ready to go in an hour or so"

"You know you're not ready to fight"

"I know, but I can't leave my friends with out back up"

"Very well then my friend lets let the two ladies cool there heads and then we can make way, soon as my turtles arrive that is"

"Let's hope they have some good news for a change"

Aqualad nodded and beast boy smirked, closing his eyes he fell back into a deep slumber, if a battle did await them then it was better for him to be as rested as possible. The atlantian how ever was more concern with the two ladies that seem to be at odds end, but if he were to intervene, he could end up making things a lot worse.

( TITANS TOWER)

"What do you mean you let her out because we might need her?"

"Look I all for punishment and all but you saw what I saw right?"

Cyborg had and it worried him, the tower is systems were being affected by something that not even he knew how to stop, that could be a sing that an attack was imminent or that some one was trying to keep them off balance. Either way he knew that kid flash was right in letting terra out and putting her on monitor duty, while it was true that the long ranger communication systems and sensors were off line the ones near there island were working perfectly, if any one tried to sneak up on them they were going to be ready for them.

"How do you know we can trust her?"

This came from star fire who was glaring at the girl a few feet from them, cyborg wanted to say something but knew a that star fire is question was a valid one, terra could be a mole and was just playing another game just like she had done not to long ago.

"I will monitor her movements if any thing looks odd I put her back in her room personally ok"

"Yeah for now, star fire?"

"I am okay with it, as long as I can keep an eye her as well"

Kid flash and cyborg nodded, desperate times called for desperate measures. Kid flash walked towards terra is side and star fire looked at cyborg with a frown.

"How well do we trust kid flash?"

"Wish I knew how to answer that but he is a friend of robin"

"Terra was our friend once"

"That's why you're keeping an eye on both of them"

Star smiled and nodded, she would make sure to watched them carefully, after all she didn't know kid flash all that well and if a friend like terra had betrayed them how easily would it be for another to do so? Too easy as far as she was concern, cyborg however was worried that this train of thought would lead star fire down a path that would make her suspicious of every new comer to there team.

"Have you spoken to raven?"

"No, she is in her room and refused to open her door"

"I see"

Raven is body was in her room, but her mind was not, after chanting a spell she had found in the book she found herself opening her eyes to a chaotic mind. The place was buried deep underground and as far as she knew it was a museum of some kind, looking at the area she found it to be as intimidating as it was impressive. But as far as she knew, the spell was supposed to let her see trough her bond, to connect her with the person on the other side, and yet here she was in some unknown location. That how ever changed when she saw the teen standing on the far side of the cave, he was looking up at the bats around the cave.

"You shouldn't be here"

The boy turned towards her and she was surprised at the deep blue eyes that stared right back at her, the all too familiar features were there but despite that, she couldn't believe that she was here.

"W-were is here exactly?"

She was nervous, the bond it couldn't be this strong, it was impossible. All she knew about them was the fact that emotionally and mentally the bonded people shared a link but only as faint as intuition, nothing like this.

"My home, were I was born"

She raised an eyebrow and was surprised to see the slight smile on his lips; she knew the smile and the realization made her shiver. This deep of a connection, it was almost unheard off.

"W-were you were born?"

"The boy wonder at you service!"

The clothes he was wearing changed and before her stood robin, only his outfit was different, it was the first costume she had ever seen her him wear. The one that he had made out from the remains of his circus costume.

"Were in the bat cave?... this is the bat cave"

"In all its glory, look there is my birth"

Following were he was pointing at she saw him out of costume before a man she had only heard about. The batman stood before the kid, raven felt intimidated but knew that this had been how robin came to be, she heard the oath and now knew why he couldn't allow her to kill terra.

"You don't kill"

"I took an oath to protect those who couldn't protect themselves, to follow the law"

"What about Richard?"

Raven saw the stairwell lit up, it lead to a doorway high on top of the bat cave, the robin before her faded and she smiled. Now she knew why he was having trouble waking up, his mind was as fragmented as hers was, the only difference was that he didn't have the discipline she had. The shock, the trauma he had suffered to his body had broken the stable balance his mind kept, so now that the balance had been broken his mind was as fragmented as hers and with out her stable control he was having trouble putting himself out it.

She smiled and walked up the stair and shock her head, she remembered the spell that had brought her here and now she understood how it was supposed to work, the book told of a bond between lovers, between siblings and bonds of friendships. She now knew which bond she had. They were in love with one another, it wasn't just one person in love with the other, it was both of them, and both felt these feelings for one another. That scared her, she stopped walking up the stairs and hesitated, she loved him and he loved her. It should be as simple as that but some how she knew it wouldn't be.

"What do i do now?"

cOnTiNuEd……


	10. Chapter 10

ONLY HUMAN

Chapter 10

"ALONE"

Raven was afraid; she did not know what was awaiting her on top of those stairs, she didn't know if she could go trough with this, robin was a complicated human and she was more than complicated herself, she was a half breed who had more problems than any other being out there. How could she possibly help him? Taking a step back, she knew she could not.

"How about you take the first step"

She looked behind her and frowned, it seem that one raven had followed her trough, only this raven was unlike any other she had seen before; she wore a pink cloak and all of her ornaments were heart shaped instead of the regular oval ones. The pink raven smiled up at her and removed her hood, much to the real raven is surprised in the middle of the pink raven is forehead was a heart, in the middle her jewel glowed a bright pink.

"You can't be"

"Surprised? Well you shouldn't be, I been growing ever since you came found the titans and I finally broke trough when you realized you cared for him"

"Love….."

The pink haired raven smiled and nodded.

"In the flesh or something like that, but you shouldn't be afraid"

"Why not?"

"Because I wouldn't be here if he didn't feel the same"

With those words, the pink haired raven vanished and raven turned back to the stairwell that was before her, it was time to let her fears rest and to see were this was going to lead her. Slowly she stepped trough the door on top of the stairwells and into the unknown. The area changed once more and she found herself in a luxurious mansion, walking inside of the mansion she couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of loneliness, as if the whole place was just an ancient temple were life had been extinguished a long time ago. Every step she took made an echo that reminded her just how desolate the mansion was.

"Hello?"

She called out and was not surprised when no one answered her greeting, this place was huge and despite her knowing that it was, all in robin is mind she could not help but feel how frightening it felt. Walking deeper inside she opened each door, and searched every room but found no sing of Richard, no sings of life. The place was like a tomb. Calling for him didn't seem to work and soon she found herself calling for any one, but the whole place was empty. Her gentle calls turned into screams and soon she found herself rushing all over the huge mansion she wanted some one to answer her calls, she wanted to just have some one call out to her to tell her that every thing was going to be fine.

"Anybody! Please"

She cried out and fell to her knees, she couldn't take this feeling, it was overpowering her sense, she just wanted some one to hold her, some one to tell her that every thing was going to be all right; but no one came. It was tortured just looking at the empty halls and hearing her echoing voice mocking her pleas, or taunting her, telling her that no one was coming that she was all alone. Closing her eyes she tried to pull away tried to hide but she couldn't and just as she was about to give up she heard a yell.

"Get up!"

Some one screamed at her, she recognized the voice; it was her own voice calling out to her. Opening her eyes, she sees courage standing before her.

"W-what are you?"

"He needs you! Are you going to let him suffer alone?!"

Her eyes open and courage smiled, she had seen the realization dawning on raven is eyes; slowly her counter part stood up and smiled at her, this feeling this was not her own, it was from him, this sense of abandonment of loneliness and sorrow, it was all from him. Richard was feeling like this, she could feel it, her mind began to clear and she focused on it she focused on were it was coming from and soon she had teleported towards his side.

"His emotions are affecting me aren't they?"

She spoke inside her mind and knowledge smirked, it seem that raven was beginning to get the hang of being in some one else is mind.

"Knowledge said that you were going to need some help"

Courage took it upon herself and replied the question that had been asked, the other ravens just shock there heads and raven smirked, it seem that she was not as alone as she had first believed to be.

"I did, thank you"

Courage is presence vanished from her mind and raven smiled, robin's memories, no not robin but Richard is memories, his emotions and feelings were affecting her. They had almost overwhelmed her if it weren't for her control and her other self she would have been lost to the overwhelming sense of loss he had felt as a child, she took a deep breath and hear some far away sobbing, rushing towards the sound she saw a small boy. The dark hair was a dead give away as to who he was, slowly she stepped into the room and smiled but when the boy turned towards her she frowned.

"Who are you?"

She heard the question but she focused on his eyes, they were filled with such pain and loss, such pain.

"I am raven; I'm looking for a friend"

"A friend?"

"Yes, this place is huge, want to help me find him?"

The boy smiled and nodded, she reached for his hand and he took it, it seem that going with her was much better than being alone, but that is what she wanted any way. Soon the two walked towards the door and as soon as she crossed it, the boy vanished and she was faced to face with Richard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX (REAL WORLD) XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cinderblock was attacking the city and cyborg only glared at the monitor, he was sure that the attack was just a distraction and that slade wanted to draw there attention away from the tower. Either that or wanted to test how they had held up to there latest battle, either way they were in no position to engage the enemy not when they didn't know what slade is plan was. Glancing at the monitor, he wondered if he should at least respond to it by sending a small team to handle the situation.

"So what are we going to do?"

Cyborg turned towards kid flash and frowned, what could they do if he sent just two titans they were going to leave the tower defenseless, that was not an option but he needed to show his strength and not let there enemies know that they were weak.

"You want some action small fry?"

Kid flash smirked and nodded, he was always up for some action.

"You know me always ready"

"Good cuz you're taking her with you"

Cyborg pointed at terra who just gaped at him, they were given her missions now? She glanced at kid flash who looked as surprised as she felt, it seem that this had come as a surprised to him as well. Star fire looked at cyborg and frowned, they couldn't trust terra, it made no sense to send her into battle not when they didn't know if she could be trusted, seeing the look on star fire cyborg decided to speak up before another incident happened.

"You can handle it right girl?"

"Course she can!"

Kid flash rushed to her side and terra smiled, yeah she could handle the situation but question was why? Why was cyborg given her this mission? It didn't make sense for him to trust her this soon, if any thing they shouldn't even be handing her mission, at least not this soon. She looked at star fire and could see the expression on her face, pure rage covered the girl is face and terra wince, she knew what was coming and she felt sorry for cyborg.

Star fire on the other hand was beyond angry, cyborg couldn't be serious, it made no sense to send terra on a mission, not when she could betrayed them at any second, glancing at cyborg she saw the way he had shifted gears with the girl and had completely ignored the look she had sent him.

"We cannot trust her"

Cyborg nodded, he understood were star fire was coming from but there was no way he could just let cinderblock run rampant in the city. He needed to take some action and try to show that they were not as weak, at least bluff that they were not weak, if they didn't then they could face every single one of there enemies coming down on them. If they were to find out that there were no titans patrolling the city that would lead them to conclude that the rumors were true, that the titans were taken out, which would then lead them to attack the tower itself.

"Yes we can"

A voice came from the doorway that lead to the conference area stood robin and raven, the boy wonder was leaning against raven for support, and she was smiling at him while helping him stand. The other looked stunned and robin smirked, it seem that they didn't expect him to see him standing up so soon, either that or they were freaked out by raven is smile, he turned towards her and leaned in to give her a small peck on her check and she smiled even more.

"YOU ARE AWAKE!"

Star fire rushed towards robin pulled him away from raven, she hugged him and flew upwards towards the ceiling all the while squeezing the boy harder and harder, raven flew towards them, pulled him away from her and star fire smile nervously, and scratched the back of her head.

"Sorry I got a bit exited"

Raven frowned and flew downwards with robin held in one of her energy claws, star fire followed and soon every one was around him, he smiled and looked at the blond haired girl standing a few feet away from them. Cyborg looked at him and saw the silent exchange between the two, it seem that something else was going on with these two. The others didn't miss the exchange that was going on but knew that this was not the right time to ask about it, they had to focus on the task at hand and about what robin had said.

"So what about you trusting her?"

Robin smiled and turned towards cyborg.

"I back you up, I trust her"

"Why?"

Star fire still held her doubts but robin was awake, he had said he trusted terra and if the little exchange they had had was any indication he knew what he was doing. As for terra, the blond simply smiled and nodded. She understood the hidden meaning behind his words, she was getting another shot at this and this time she was not going to waste it, robin had offered to help her once before she was not going to say turn down his offer again, slowly he approached him and closed her eyes.

"I won't let you down"

"I know"

Raven looked at the two and closed her eyes, if robin was willing to give her a second chance then so was she, she had seen what had happened between the two, she knew why robin was willing to give her a second chance. Star fire looked at her and raven opened her eyes, both exchange glances and knew that they would have a conversation later on, but for now terra and kid flash needed to go off into a mission.

"So shall we then?"

Kid flash smile and terra nodded, it was time to go.

XXXXXXXXXX (SEA BOTTOM) XXXXXXXXXX

Wonder girl looked at beast boy and smiled, it seem that the changeling was all ready to set out, even if he was limping he was still ready to go aid his friend and that had proven to her that he was a true warrior, that he was a true friend. This was not about how well you felt or how tired you were, this was about how much you were willing to risk just for the sake of helping other, for helping your friends.

"So were going to the surface after all?"

Both turned towards aqua lad who still had a frown on his face, he was still concern about what would await him on the surface, his friend had returned and had reported that every thing was normal, but that news only worried him even more. Thing were normal perhaps too normal, which is why he was more concern than before, now he knew that it was all a set up and that as soon as they reared there heads something was going to attack them.

"Yes we are"

"If we are then I suggest we take some precautions and Bumblebee bee head in first"

Wonder girl raised and eye brow and aqua lad shock his head, they needed to straightened every thing out before they went in, if a battle was indeed awaiting them then they needed to be one as a team or the battle was going to be over before it began.

"Why is that?"

"Because I can sneak in and you can't"

Bumblebee appeared out of no were and aqua lad smiled, his point had been proven.

"That's why we need her"

"Dude you know I can do the same right?"

Beast boy spoke and bumblebee smirked, the green guy had a point, she was about to ask the same question when aqua lad is voice piped in again.

"Yes but your injured"

Beast boy frowned but had to concede, his morphing abilities wouldn't hold up as well in the state he was in, wonder girl had also seen the logic behind aqua lad is decision and decided to give in, there was no point in arguing over something that she knew was the right decision. Aqua lad heard the grunt and saw the nod coming from wonder girl and smiled, at least the girl had given in, now if only he could get them talking again every thing would be all right.

"Yeah you're right, so how are we getting out of here"

"Trough a friend of mine"

"Oh crap"

XXXXXXXX (TITANS TOWER) XXXXXXXXX

Cyborg looked at the monitor before him and smirked, the fight with cinderblock had gone just as planed, terra is appearance in the battle had given them the upper hand they needed and the fight had been over in no time. Terra and kid flash had managed to handle the situation well enough and he had decided to put them on patrol, that would show the criminals that the city was still safe and that the titans could still hold there own. What worried him how ever was the fact that he only had two of them out there, if beast boy and wonder girl didn't get home soon and one criminal decided to temp the waters just too see how strong they were then they could be in trouble.

Unfortunately, he still had no trouble of contacting either wonder girl or beast boy; oh, he had managed to fix the bug in his system and had even tracked the origin of the interference. It was some were house on the jump city coastline; he wanted to launch a strike but the fact of the matter was that the titans were no way near ready for a full on assault. He had to wait, as much as it pained him and drove hi insane he knew that there was no other option, if they went in now they were going to be wiped out.

"Every thing all right?"

Raven is voice had managed to surprise him; she walked towards him and stood beside him, her face scanning the monitors. He turned towards her and smiled, it seem that she was also worried about terra and kid flash.

"Don't worry, they did all right"

"So why the face?"

"Gizmo hacked into my system, I managed to stop him and I tracked him down"

"I see"

Cyborg saw the anger on her face and the way her fist clenched, she shared his feelings, she wanted to go after them and take them down. Knowing how impulsive she was he decided to change the subject and turned fully towards her.

"How's robin?"

The slight smile that appeared on her face made him smile, it seem that she was all to happy to change the conversation, after all there was nothing they could do not now not until they were back 100 percent.

"Star fire is with him, she insist that he stays in bed"

"You ok with that?"

She smirks and cyborg raises an eyebrow, something was different, raven was different.

"I know how he feels about me"

"Oh? How does he feel for you?"

"He feels what I feel"

"What you feel?"

"Love"

Cyborg looked at her, was about to say something but he couldn't, he just gaped at her, and she smiled. She knew that it was going to be hard for him to understand and to get adjusted to all of this but she needed to tell them, they needed to know that she and robin were together now, that they love each other.

CONTINUED……..


	11. Chapter 11

**Only Human**

**Chapter: 11**

"**TOGETHER"**

**Being in the mouth of a whale for two hours straight was an experience that neither bumble bee nor wonder girl wanted to repeat, but it had proven useful in getting out of aqua lad's secret spot. Now how ever they had a bigger problem to deal with, slade had managed to put some kind of surveillance over the titan island, if they arrived at the tower then slade would known about it, luckily for them a little disturbance in the city gave them the perfect opportunity to show slade that the titans had back up. When they arrived on the scene however they noticed that every thing was under control, terra and kid flash had handled it all to well and were now letting the authorities take cinderblock.**

**The reunion was supposed to be a happy one, beat boy and wonder girl could report in the success of there mission, but instead the green changeling changed into a massive green rhino and charged towards the blond girl at full speed, he was soon followed by the star spangled girl. Luckily, kid flash noticing the charging rhino rushed towards terra is side and pulled her away from the beast.**

**Terra had seen the green shape shifter and her body had immediately froze, after every thing they had been trough she didn't known what to say or do. Even as the speeding rhino rushed towards her she could not move or do any thing to defend herself, even when kid flash had called out to her all she could do was stare at the green rhino staring right back at her.**

**"What the hell is wrong with you!?"**

**Kid flash growled out in frustration, he knew that this was bound to happened, but he didn't know that terra was going to freeze like that; he had barely been able to save her.**

**"Sorry I.."**

**"You have to snap put of it, cuz here comes miss star spangle spandex herself"**

**Terra looked upwards and saw wonder girl making a dive towards her, she frowned and shock her head, and this was getting better and better. Now she had to deal with two titans instead of one.**

**Aqua lad was surprised at the reaction of his friend, just a couple of moments ago beast boy had been laughing and cracking jokes, but as soon as he had laid eyes on terra he had gone into some kind of feral mode. He just jumped towards her changing in mid jump and going after her with the intention to kill.**

**"She is the betrayer!"**

**Wonder girl shouted and both aqua lad and bumblebee froze at that. The blond girl was the one that had betrayed the titans, now they could understand were the green boy is anger was coming from. According to what the others had told them she had lead slade into the tower and nearly killed them all, but what was worse was that she took down robin; what didn't make sense was the fact that the kid in the yellow and red suit was protecting her.**

**Bumble bee looked at aqua lad and frowned, he was just paralyzed watching as the titans went head to head with one another, the blond hair girl had managed to get into a flying bolder and had taken to the air to fight with the Amazon girl, while the speedy guys was facing off against beast boy. Seeing as how they were outsiders, she didn't know what to do.**

**"What do we do now?"**

**Bumblebee looked at the worried face of the Atlantean and frowned, there was no way that they could take a side on this, hell they didn't even know the full story.**

**"I don't know, but we have to help some one right?"**

**"I don't know, these guys seem to want to take out the blond girl"**

**"Yeah but that guy is protecting her so...?"**

**The yellow and red guy was clearly a titan and was doing his best to try to explain what was going on; unfortunately, no one was listening to what he had to say.**

**"Who side is the right side?"**

**They were so out of the loop that neither knew what was the right thing to do, wonder girl was barely trusting bumble bee as it was and aqua lad was friends with beast boy; so in reality there were no good choices to be made.**

**"Exactly"**

**Bumblebees glared at the battling duo and shock her head, this was crazy, the green guy and blond girl had just defeated cinderblock one of the bad guys, but according to wonder girl she was a bad guys herself, it didn't make any deam sense.**

**"STOP IT!"**

**A booming voice made them all freeze, a huge black bird appeared on the sky, and the momentary distraction was enough for the black bird is claws to engulf both wonder girl and beast boy.**

**"Raven what the hell!?"**

**The changeling glared at the bird but if you looked closed enough you could see that he was actually glaring at the center of it, in the middle to be precise; were a girl was floating in mid air. Her eyes were glowing and she was definitely not in the mood to be mess with.**

**"We will continue this discussion at home"**

**With that said the huge bird engulfed them all in dark energy, within seconds they were on the titans tower is main living room. It seem that they had been teleported all of them, aqua lad looked at bumblebee and shock his head; they were in for quite a show. Raven is energy claws were still holding down both beast boy and wonder girl, while terra just looked at her feet and refused to say any thing.**

**The chair in the middle of the room twirled around revealing a very pissed off cyborg, the half man half machine looked at the scene before him and could feel the head ache coming a mile away.**

**"Every one please settled down!"**

**"DUDE! WHY IS SHE HERE AND WHY ARE YOU SO CALM!?"**

**"Beast boy calm down, look terra go to your room while we settle this mess"**

**Wonder girl looked at the blond hair girl is retreating form and glared at it. She had heard of what she had done and despite not being all that familiar with the situation she knew what pain she had caused her friends, aside that if there was one thing an Amazon could never tolerate was betrayal, raven noticing the others in the room dropped her energy claw. **

**The look of confusion on both aqua lad and the girl unease her to no end, they were not officially titans but they deserved to know what was going on. **

**"Sorry about the commotion aqua lad"**

**She smiled at him and the atlantean nodded in understanding, from the things he had heard the titans had, had it pretty rough in the last couple of day, so there was really not much he could add to the situation, he just wanted to know what was going on and how could they help out.**

**"It's all right, just wondering what is going on and all, ah this is bumble bee"**

**"Hey I'm raven, sorry about this whole mess"**

**Raven smiled and shock bumblebee is hand, she had seen the way aqua lad is companion was looking at every one and could see the disturbed look on her face, whatever impression they had made on the girl was not a good one. Aside from that they still had to report on there mission to stop brother blood and so far none of those issues had been brought up. **

**"It's alright, just wish we could understand what was going on"**

**"Yeah about that"**

**Kid flash was about to say something when a hand covered his mouth, the speedster looked at cyborg and frowned.**

**"Well tell you what is going on, just need hot head over there to pay attention"**

**Beast boy glared at him and slumped down on the main couch, cyborgs shock his head and signaled every one to take a seat, this was going to take a while to explain. **

**((((((((((ROBIN IS ROOM))))))))))**

**Star fire looked at the boy wonder and could not help but feel as if he was still in a coma. He might be talking to her and asking her if she was all right but despite that she couldn't help but feel a sense of loss, ever since she talked with raven she knew that there was something between the empath and him. Robin had noticed the way the tamaranian girl was watching him and frowned; there was no way he was going to keep on as they were. **

**Star fire seem to only be in a daze, she was talking to him but only because he was talking to her, there was no passion in her words no real spark, like it once was, it was as if she was closing herself off from him.**

**"Star fire is something wrong?"**

**The girl looked away and took a deep breath, there was no way she was going to tell him what was wrong, but unfortunately for her robin had already figured it out. Lifting himself on a sitting position on the bed, he took her hand and frowned when she pulled away.**

**"I….raven….."**

**"So this is about raven and me?"**

**"I do not know how to deal"**

**Robin smiled and signaled her to get close, star fire sat on the bed and looked at the floor, she still couldn't look at him, not when she knew that he no longer cared about her. **

**"Then don't deal, I still care for you star fire and nothing will change that"**

**The girl is eyes widen in surprised and turned to face him, robin smiled at her expression and took a deep breath, this was going to be hard to explain. Star fire is learning abilities could be compare to that of a child, so it came to no surprised to him that she would have trouble understanding how he could care for both her and raven.**

**"But how can?"**

**"There are different kinds of love star"**

**"Different kinds of love?"**

**"I love raven, but I also love you as a friend star nothing will change that"**

**The girl smiled and once again let her emotions get the better of her, rushing towards him she enveloped robin in a bone-crushing hug that left him gasping for air, but at least they had cleared things up. Star fire is biggest concern was that she would lose her friend to raven, she had seen how people changed once they got a girl friend, beast boy being the prime example of that change. **

**When beast boy had started dating terra he was none existent around the tower and hung out less with them, that is why she was worried robin how ever seem to be different. He had told her that no matter what happened they would still be friend, she knew that despite still being a bit hurt, she knew that she could count on robin, sure she still needed time to accept this whole thing and adjust to the situation but she could deal with it.**

**"I am glad, I was worried that"**

**"I know star but when you find the right guy you will know"**

**"H-how?"**

**When she had first laid eyes on robin she was sure that he would be the one, that how ever had not been the case, perhaps in the beginning they were close but nothing had developed and despite understanding that robin was with raven she couldn't help but feel as if she had missed her chance. **

**Robin noticing the small change in demeanor frowned and took a deep breath, he knew what star fire was thinking, what her worries were and despite he wanting to her he knew he was not the right person for the job, opening his link to raven he smiled when he felt her presence on his mind.**

**"(Yes?)"**

**"(I need your help with star; she needs some one to talk to)"**

**"(Ah, I will talk to her once our little team meeting is over)"**

**"(Team meeting?! Why wasn't it...)?"**

**"(Because you're in no condition to attend it, so just rest)"**

**He was about to protest when the link was cut, he grumbled and took a deep breath, no point in trying to argue with raven, he knew that what ever argument he used with raven would fall on deaf ears, there was no way she was going to let him attend team meetings, not in the condition he was in.**

**"Every thing ok robin?"**

**"Yeah, just trying to think of a way to help you out"**

**"You would do that?"**

**"Of course, so would raven, were still your friends you know, despite how things change that will never change"**

**Star fire smiled and nodded what else could she ask for? That was all she needed to hear, she stood up and took a deep breath.**

**"Well I feel better now! So I will leave you to rest"**

**Robin smiled and nodded, there was no way that he was going to keep talking to her about finding the right guy, if raven had not found him there was no telling in what kind of mess he would be right now.**

**"Al right star see you later"**

**The girl smiled and left his room, as she headed towards the main living area she saw a scene that she was not expecting to see.**

**((((((LIVING ROOM)))))))**

**The scene of chaos was something that disturbed star fire to no end, the fact of the matter was that her friend were currently arguing about a certain blond girl, one who was clearly absent from this whole mess. So she jumped into the fray, pulling beast boy away from cyborg she could see the glare and hate in his eyes but she didn't care. **

**"You too star?"**

**She immediately knew what he was referring to and shock her head.**

**"Robin was the one who gave her a second chance"**

**"Robin?"**

**That seem to take the fight out o beast boy and star fire was glad once he stopped struggling, she stepped away from him and took a deep breath, there was no way to reason for him when he was angry but now that he was clam they could finally have a decent conversation.**

**"He said that she deserved a second chance"**

**Raven is words seem to only confused the boy even more, after the battle they had, had it made no sense for him to forgive her so easily, yet her they were discussing the very fact that he had done just that. He had just given her another chance.**

**"It doesn't make any sense, does it?"**

**"No man it doesn't, but you know robin, maybe he knows something we don't?"**

**That would make a lot of sense; robin wasn't the kind of guy to just blindly trust some one, so for him to give terra a chance after every thing she had done was a pretty big thing.**

**"Slade…..it's all because of him!"**

**Beast boy growled out the man is name and the all froze, it seem that the changeling had discovered something that neither of them had figured out before.**

**"What are you talking about?"**

**"Slade was the one who turned him against us remember!"**

**Raven and the others nodded in understanding, they all remembered what that mad man had done to robin, what he had put him trough. It was pretty clear why robin had offered the girl a second chance, he had been manipulated just like her by slade, he bad been the betrayer not so long ago so he had to know what it was like to be under his influence, to be on the other side.**

**"This slade, made robin betray you?"**

**Wonder girl was surprised, as far as she knew robin was the perfect leader and yet here they were, discussing how robin had once betrayed them and they had in turned accepted him back on the group.**

**"It was a different situation but I can understand how he can sympathize with terra is situation"**

**"How different?"**

**Aqua lad was pretty interesting in this new bit of info, if they were joining the titans in a temporary basis then they needed to know every thing, or at least the history of why all of this was going on.**

**"Slade had infected us with nanobots that could kill us with a click of a button, the only way to save our lives was for robin to become his apprentice" **

**Cyborg clenched his hands in anger, just remembering that situation infuriated him to no end, now with terra he just wanted to kill the man. Who know what he had done or told terra to turn her but what ever he had done or said he had worked and for a moment they had been ready to turn there back on there friend, if it wasn't for robin. He would have succeeded.**

**They were all ready to just forget the good time they had with terra to forget that she was a titan, robin hadn't, that had made all the difference and allowed them to rationalize there actions, star fire smiled and they laughed.**

**"So we must not turn our backs on her"**

**"She was a betrayer but…this slade"**

**Wonder girl was beginning to despise this man, he was a coward if he didn't face his enemies head on, he used and manipulated warriors he played dirty and he had no honor. Aqua lad and wonder girl both nodded at one another, there decision had been made, now that brother blood had been dealt with, they could focus all there attention to helping them out.**

**"If slade is that kind of man then..."**

**"He sound just like brother blood"**

**Kid flash and aqua lad looked at one another and nodded, each of them had dealt with brother blood and the hive at one point, so they were no strangers to the kind of tactics slade used. This brought up a good point, which they had not considered. **

**"They are working together!"**

**Bumblebee looked at them and they all frowned, if that was true then they had a completely new batch of problems to be deal with.**

**(((((((((((JUMP CITY HARBOR))))))))))**

**Pier 21 was a desolated district, were old warehouses remained un used, or to be more precise un used by the local fishermen but for the criminal element it was a completely different thing. Slade looked at the old man beside him.**

**"So you failed"**

**"As did you"**

**"Perhaps we have been working alone for far too long"**

**"I agree, which is why I have invited her to join us"**

**"Oh?"**

**In front of them stood a woman with a red and black costume, she smiled at them and stretched out her hand.**

**"It will be nice to work with you"**

**Madam rouge smiled.**

**CONTINUED.**


End file.
